The Paw Flaw
The Paw Flaw is a fan made episode created by Magic-is-cute, Disneydude15, and Rigsrigsrigs10918. Premise When Brambles, the brother of Pupnick, comes to the pound after escaping from an evil mastermind, the gang find themselves in another spy adventure. Plot Part One (The Pound Puppies and Pound Purries are in the Pound Puppies HQ trying to find a home for two maltese puppies.) Barkerville: Cooler, I believe that I have found the perfect home for Peaches and Cream. Cooler: Ok. Tell us the location. Barkerville: It's a few blocks from here. Cooler: Ok. Then we'll take them there right now. Peaches: I can't wait to get adopted, can you, Cream? Cream: I'm so excited, Peaches! (An alarm is heard going off.) Cooler: Whoa! What was that? (Gamma enters.) Gamma: There's a puppy in trouble outside the pound! (Cooler, Scrounger, Gamma, and Pupnick go outside. They see a Shiba Inu puppy hiding.) Pupnick: Brambles! Is that you? Brambles: Yes. Pupnick: It's nice to see you again! Brambles: It's nice to see you again too. Now, let's go inside and get away from Dr. Jonathan Paw! Cooler, Scrounger, Gamma, and Pupnick(confused): Dr. Paw? Brambles: He's Clawfiner's older brother. He wants to dognap me in a plot to rule the world! Voice (Off-Screen): He must be around here somewhere, Clawfinger! Clawfinger (Off-screen): Keep looking, Jon! Cooler: Let's get you inside. (The quintet rushes back to the puppy pound.) Scrounger: How whould kidnaping you make Dr. Paw rule the world? Brambles: He thinks I have this thing called the brain crystal. Pupnick: The brain crystal! I remember now! Long ago, I was chased by Clawfinger's henchmen because my collar was encased with a brain crystal. (The rest of the heroes enter.) Scrounger: Now, hold the phone, Pupnick. What is exactly a brain crystal? Pupnick: The brain crystal is a special kind of jewel that emits an energy that can control the victim's mind. Scrounger: By the way what happened to the brain crystal afterwards? Nose Marie: Well.....I thought it was pretty so I made a necklace out of it. Tony: Where are Peaches and Cream? (Meanwhille, Peaches and Cream are playing in Nose Marie's dog house) Peaches: Cream, I don't think we're suposed to be here. (Cream digs into Nose Marie's jewlery box and pulls out the brain crystal necklace) Cream: What a pretty necklace. Want to try it on, Peaches? Peaches: I don't know, Cream. Nose Marie won't be happy if we touch her stuff. Cream: Oh well. I guess I'll wear it. (Cream puts on the necklace and steps outside.) Peaches: Don't let Nose Marie see you wearing that! (One of Dr. Paw's henchmen(Ivor) sees Cream wearing the necklace and grabs her.) Peaches: Cream! Cream: Help! (Ivor carries Cream off.) Peaches: Oh no! I must go tell the Pound Puppies! (The Pound Puppies, Pound Purries, and Staff Members of Holly's Puppy Pound enter.) Peaches: Oh! I'm so glad to see you guys! Cooler: What's up, Peaches? Peaches: Cream has been dognapped! (Sees Cream with Ivor) There's the kidnapper! Cream: Help me! (Tony rushes to the rescue.) Tony: Unhand that puppy! (Ivor grabs a baseball bat.) Ivor: How about no? (Ivor swings his baseball bat and was about to hit Tony when Momo rushes in, kicks Ivor in the face, and sends him flying. Cream rushes to her sister and hugs her.) Nose Marie: (Noticing the necklace) Is that my necklace? Cream: (Sadly) Yes. Marcus: You ought to be ashamed of yourself. Taking people's items from their house. Don't you know that's stealing? (Cream hands Marcus the necklace. Marcus then gives the necklace to Nose Marie.) Marcus: Didn't your parents ever told you that stealing is wrong? Cream, you're grounded! In addition, you and Peaches will not be adopted today. Now, you and Peaches march up to your rooms and think about what you did. (Cream and Peaches sadly leave.) Cooler: May I make suggestion? Marcus: Yes, Cooler? Cooler: Don't you think that's kinda harsh? Marcus No, Cream needs to be punished and so does Peaches. Nose Marie: Cream, Maybe. but Peaches? What about the people who want to adopt them? Marcus: They'll just have to wait. Besides, according to the Pound Puppy Rulebook, going to a pup's house without permission and stealing means no adoption until further notice. Igor: You don't decide that! Natalie's necklace was returned, right? Nose Marie: Well, You're somewhat right, Iggy. Marcus: No adoption until tomorrow. No exceptions. Igor: That's a stupid rule. Marcus: The fact is that they stole Nose Marie's necklace and that's wrong. I'm sure they'll learn their lesson tomorrow. Igor: Yeah. and They'll hold a grudge against You. or They might sneak off and get to a home, just to make You feel guilty. and You'll be held responsible for causing this. Marcus: So you're saying that I'm no different than they are? Be thankful that they'll get adopted tomorrow and... Tony: Hey. That's enough. Lay him off please. He's only a puppy. (Marcus leaves.) Marcus: (Off-screen) Fine, go ahead, make me look like the bad guy. That's what you do best, eh, Igor? Tony: That Marcus should learn never to abuse His position, and not punish the Pups severely. (Meanwhille in Dr. Paw and Clawfinger's secret hide-out.) Dr. Paw: Did you get the brain crystal? Ivor: No, sir. Apparently, two meddlers by the names of Anthony Rigs and Momo Miyamoto have interfered with the capture. Dr. Paw: Why did I even bother hiring you?! Clawfinger: Don't worry, big brother. I have a better plan. We'll kidnap Tony and Momo and hold them for ransom. Dr. Paw: Hmm... You know what? I like it! Part Two (Drumstick, Lanford, and Whopper are reading comic books in Drumstick's dog house.) Lanford: Drumstick, may you pass me that MuttGyver comic? Drumstick: Sure. Do you mind reaching me a Caption Canine one? (Jewel and Gordon enter) Jewel: Hey, guys. What are you doing? Whopper: We're having a comic book party. Gordon: I didn't know you collect comics, Drumstick. Drumstick: It's a hobby of mine. Lanford: You know, I've been thinking. Jewel: About what? Lanford: About uncle Tony punishing Peaches and Cream. Of course, Peaches and Cream should've known better, but I don't think that's absotively fair. Each of them are my age. (An alarm goes off and Lanford, Drumstick, Gordon, Whopper, and Jewel run out of the dog house. Holly rushes toward them.) Holly: Momo, Tony, Peaches, and Cream have been kidnaped! Lanford: What?! Drumstick: How did it happen?! Holly: There was a big dog and three other dogs that took Peaches and Cream out of their dog house. When Tony and Momo tried to save them, they got captured too! (Marcus, accompanied by Elaine, Cooler, and Nose Marie, enters, crying hysterically. Marcus is then comforted by Elaine, Cooler, and Nose Marie.) Marcus: (Sobbing hysterically) Momo's dognapped! Holly: Don't worry, Marcus. We'll rescue Momo. Marcus: (Shedding tears) You will? Cooler: Right. I'll arrange for some of the strongest Pound Puppies, Staff Members, and Pound Purries as a rescue force, then-- Huh? (picks up a voodoo doll that looks like Marcus but covered in a lit of needles.) Wow. Who knew those Two held a grudge against You? Marcus: Hmph. Just to spite Me. Igor: Don't You have any feelings?! Marcus: (Shouting while crying) OF COURSE I HAVE FEELINGS, YOU HEARTLESS LITTLE MONSTER! My puppy is dognapped and somehow, you think that I don't care! (Marcus rushes off crying.) Igor: That Marcus says that I think he doesn't care when I accused him of having no feelings... (feeling guilty) Maybe I shouldn't have said that. (Later, Cooler gathers Puzzle, Colette, Big Paw, the PoundRaizers, Badges, Beamer, Susanoo, Samson, Tori, Ming, Catgut, Lee, Yin, Yang, Gamma, TJ, Faith, May, Ramon, Pupnick, and DJ at the meeting room.) Cooler: Ok. We need to rescue Momo, Tony, Cream, and Peaches. Here's my plan... (Meanwhile, Lanford is having a meeting with the Sons and Daughters of Holly's Puppy Pound.) Lanford: Ok. We need to think up a plan to rescue Momo, Tony, Cream, and Peaches. Jewel: But, our dad is already thinking up a rescue plan. Our plan might interfere with his. Ling: She's right, Lanford. We might as well not get in your dad's way. Lanford: We won't be getting in his way. We'll just be helping him out. anonymously. Ling: I still don't like the sound of this. Lanford: Now first I think we should invetigate the old pet hotel. Diamond: How do you know about that? Lanford: Because that always where MuttGyver's enemies hide out. Jewel: But that's just a comic book. This is real life danger We'll encounter. (Meanwhille, in Dr. Paw's hide-out, Clawfinger and Dr. Paw are eating.) Dr. Paw: No one will ever suspect that this old pet hotel is our secret hide-out. Clawfinger: Unless they read MuttGyver. I should know, I read the comics when I was a puppy. (Peaches, Cream, Tony, and Momo are seen sitting in a cage.) Tony: Peaches? Cream? (Peaches and Cream look at Tony with sad looks on their faces.) Tony: About that punishment Marcus gave you two... I know that you were eager to get adopted. But, when we saw you with Nose Marie's necklace, I thought that you would stoop to stealing others' belongings. I'm very sorry that my brother-in-Law has to give you an unfair punishment. I tried to convince Him to rescind, but He won't listen to reason. Peaches: It's okay, Mr. Rigs. We understand. Cream: I wonder if the others will find us. (Just then, Ivor, accompanied by a smaller girl dog named Ruby and her brother and sister, enter.) Dr. Paw: You've done a good job, Ivor, Ruby, Pat, and Lorna. Ivor: Thank you, boss. Ruby: They'll have their friends coming to look for them. The only downside for them is that we will take the brain crystal from them. Dr. Paw: And then... the world will be mine! Clawfinger: Ours, big brother. The world will be ours. Dr. Paw: Of course. OURS. Ruby: And when you rule the world, no one will get in our way. Tony: Over my dead body! (Pat and Ivor walk up to the cage.) Ivor: Quiet, you! Tony: You be quiet! Part Three (Reflex rushes into the meeting room.) Reflex: Cooler! I have something important to tell you! Cooler: What is it, Reflex? Reflex: I was walking around town and saw the big dog that kidnapped Tony and Momo go into that old pet hotel! Gamma: Hmph. I guess that's no surprise. Reflex: What do you mean, Gamma? Gamma: With my supersonic hearing, I overheard Lanford discussing his plan to rescue Tony, Momo, Peaches, and Cream. Apparently, I've also heard that Clawfinger and Dr. Jonathan Paw are located that the Howling Suite Resort. It was closed down because the hotel manager was arrested for embezzling the money. Before we can initiate the battle plan, we have to do something about the Sons and Daughters of the Puppy Pound. They could get hurt if they come with us. (Brambles sadly enters.) Brambles: I believe it's my fault that Peaches, Cream, Tony, and Momo got captured. If I didn't come to the pound, none of this would've happened. Cooler: Don't feel bad about yourself, Brambles. You had no idea this would happen. Brambles: No, Cooler. Since I got Peaches, Cream, Tony, and Momo into this, I'm going to rescue them alone. After all, it's me that Dr. Paw and Clawfinger are after. See you guys. (Brambles leaves.) Faith: We can't let Brambles go by himself. It's too dangerous. Cooler: I agree, Faith. We better follow him. Catgut: What about the Sons and Daughters of Holly's Puppy Pound? Cooler: We'll go talk to them, then we'll follow Brambles. (Gamma get a shocked look on his face as puppy power twinkles over his head.) Gamma: It's too late! They're already at the Howling Suite Resort! (Meanwhile, the Sons and Daughters of Holly's Puppy Pound are standing outside the hotel.) Lanford: Ok, we're all undercover as hotel detectives. (Brambles enters.) Bramble: (Noticing them) What are you doing here? This mission is too dangerous for you guys. Go on back to the puppy pound! Lanford: Don't worry. We know what we're.... (A trap door opens and the group falls into the cage were Tony, Momo, Peaches, and Cream are in.) Tony: What are you guys doing here? Lanford: We.. uh... came here to rescue you. Tony: Does your father know about this? Lanford: Well.......no. Tony: Lanford, I'm very disappointed in you. The least you could do is ask your father for permission. Lanford: Sorry, uncle Tony. Clawfinger: Now, we'll hold you all for ransom. Jewel: So, if our parents give you the brain crystal, you'll let us go? Dr. Paw: Not exactly. (Dr. Paw pushes a button on his desk that causes the walls on the cage to enclose.) Peaches: Oh no! (Clawfinger and Dr. Paw walk out of the room.) Cream: Now, what are we going to do? Lanford: Wait, is anyone wearing a hair pin? Tony: Why do you ask? Lanford: Because in one Tech-Pooch comic book, Janie, Tech-Pooch's niece, is trapped in a cage by Professer Furington and she uses her hair pin to unlock the cage. Tony: All right, everyone. Reach into your pockets and see if you can find a hair pin. (Outside, Cooler and his group are at the door.) Cooler: This is the place, the Howling Suite Resort. (Gamma gets out his laser pistol and his shadow pistol.) Gamma: We're going in. (Gamma blasts the doors down with his laser pistol.) Cooler: All right, everybody! Let's start pounding! (The gang enters the hotel and sees Dr. Paw and Clawfinger.) Cooler: What did you cowards do with our children?! TJ: And my brother! Pupnick: And Peaches, Cream, Momo, and Brambles! (Gamma points his laser pistol at the two villains.) Gamma: You better answer if you know what's good for you. (Dr. Paw is about to answer when Tony, Momo, Peaches, Cream, Brambles, and the Sons and Daughters of the Holly's Puppy Pound shows up behind him. Dr. Paw and Clawfinger turn around.) Dr. Paw and Clawfinger: What the...?! Dr. Paw: How did you get out?! Tony: Actually, I have a better question for you. (Tony transforms into Titan Tony.) Titan Tony: Have you ever learned how to fly? Dr. Paw: Ivor! Ruby! Pat! Lorna! Get them! Ivor: Yes, sir. Ruby: You got it, boss. (Titan Tony conjures up energy in his right arm.) Titan Tony: Taitan Yakyuu Batto(Titan Baseball Bat)! (Titan Tony charges toward Ivor.) Titan Tony: Batter up. (He swings his arm and hits Ivor. Ivor is then seeing flying through the roof. Dr. Paw, Ruby, Pat, Lorna, and Clawfinger look at Titan Tony in astonishment and shock.) Dr. Paw and Clawfinger: Uh oh. Titan Tony: Wanna play ball? (Ruby hides behind Dr. Paw.) Brambles: Oh, Doc Paw, are you looking for... (shows them what appears to be the brain crystal.) this? (Dr Paw, Ruby, Lorna, Pat, and Clawfinger get excited.) Clawfinger: The brain crystal! Dr. Paw: Give it to us! (Brambles gives it to Titan Tony. Titan Tony crushes the brain crystal and Dr. Paw, Ruby, Pat, Lorna, and Clawfinger have horrified looks on their faces.) Titan Tony: How about no? (Dr. Paw, Ruby, Pat, Lorna and Clawfinger faint.) Cooler: Well... that was a little unorthodox. Lanford: Was that really a brain crystal, uncle Tony? Titan Tony: Actually, it was rock candy. Your mother's brain crystal necklace is back at the pound. Now, let's go home before Clawfinger and Dr. Paw regain consciousness. (Later, Marcus is seen sobbing hysterically as Elaine and Nose Marie comfort him.) Elaine: Don't worry, honey. They'll find Momo. (Cooler's group enters. Marcus notices Momo.) Marcus(Smiling): Momo! (Marcus rushes towards Momo and hugs him as he sheds tears.) Marcus: (Sobbing hysterically) Oh! Thank goodness you're not hurt! I thought I'd never see you again! (To Peaches and Cream) Now... (By and by, the Pound Puppies, Pound Purries, Staff Member, and Sons and Daughters of Holly's Puppy Pound are saying their goodbyes to Peaches and Cream, who are adopted by their new owners.) Pound Puppies, Pound Purries, Staff Member, and Sons and Daughters of Holly's Puppy Pound: (Singing) Goodbye, Peaches and Cream. Sayanora, Peaches and Cream. Arrivederci, Peaches and Cream, you found a happy home! Peaches and Cream: Goodbye! (Peaches, Cream, and their new owners leave.) Cooler: Well, I'm glad you changed your mind, Marcus. Marcus: Well, it was the least I could do for Peaches and Cream. Had Peaches not found her hair pin, they'd be stuck in that cage. I guess you were right. It wasn't fair of me punishing Peaches and Cream, even though they should have known better. That voodoo doll you and Igor made gave me quite a guilt trip. Bartrand: Hey! I can't believe two used My needles! Well, They'll better reimburse me in the future. Igor: and take note, Marcus. If You ever, dish out a red card against any young pup whether they get adopted or not, I'll tear Your red card up! Brambles: I think It's soccer talk for "If You punish any pup severely for the smallest of offenses again, I'll report You." Pupnick: Say, Brambles. Would you like to join the Pound Puppies? Brambles: Join the Pound Puppies? I always wanted to join you guys! (Later, after Brambles is sworn in as a new member of the Pound Puppies, they are eating dinner.) Brambles: Well, I'm now officially a Pound Puppy. Although I do feel guilty about earlier. Pupnick: Don't worry about it, Brambles. All is forgiven, right, Cooler? Cooler: Absotively posilutely. The End. Trivia This fan-made episode marks the debut of Pupnick's younger brother, Brambles, Ruby, Pat, Lorna, and Dr. Paw. Next Episode Preview Announcer: Next time on the Pound Puppies Show, the gang is accused by Tony of writng negative letters to Igor. With the help of the world renowned puppy detective named Doggie Bowser, can our heroes find the culprit and convince Tony and Igor that they didn't write the letters? Find out next week in an all-new episode of the Pound Puppies Show, PS, We Love You, Tony and Igor. Category:Fan Fiction Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes